


Pink and Black and Blue

by idreamofrain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofrain/pseuds/idreamofrain





	Pink and Black and Blue

Elizabeth padded over to the bathroom, turned on the shower and let it run for a few minutes as she examined the cuts on her chest and neck in the mirror. They were healing well, and Carson had said they shouldn't scar. Turning away from her reflection, she shed the rest of her clothes onto the floor before stepping into the shower.

The lather from her conditioner had just been rinsed from her hair when there was a knock on the door of her quarters.

'Just a minute!'

Her hand slapped at the shower button, shutting it off mid-flow and, figuring she didn't have time to dress, wrapped a towel around her body. She padded back out to the door and waved it open to find John standing behind it.

'Oh, sorry. I'll come back later if you want?'

He turned to walk away, but the touch of Elizabeth's hand on his arm stopped him.

'No, come in. You're here now,' she said, moving back into the room. She gestured at him to take a seat on the bed and turned to pick up her clothes.

'I'll just put these-'

'Elizabeth?'

John interrupted her quietly, running his eyes over the bruised and cut skin visible above the towel. He stood, as if to move closer.

'It's nothing,' she insisted, crossing her arms across her chest.


End file.
